Please
by miraii-o-o-zora
Summary: I'm its about... Kagami taiga who faces mental and physical hardships... anyway please read it it
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there! This is not a yaoi fanfic, but it has absolutely an interesting plot...**_

 _ **Please read it!**_

* * *

Seirin's club activities was about to finish, and everybody can go home after it… and that's the best part of training. Getting in a warm bath, after a long day full of work out. As the first years were cleaning the gym, there was a certain read-head that wanted to play some more, he started pleading to his coach to let him stay.

"Kagami-kun, please there are certain limits for being basuke-baka." Kuroko said nonchalantly

"Shut up! Will ya?! I'm talking to the coach, not you!"

"I agree with kuroko-kun too" Said the coach with the sweetest (Devilish) smile, and held the poor little tiger like a basketball.

"Owwwww,Ow! B-but I really like to play! So what's wrong with it?!" Kagami pouted just like little kid would do if you took a toy from him.

"… That's why you're a basuke-baka, kagami-kun" kuroko smiled at the red-head and the coach looked at him with soft eyes

"You're not making any sense… whatever, lets go kuroko, isn't that what you all guys want! So, get moving on!"

Both of them chuckled at Kagami's childish act, and then the blue one followed him. It was night, the breeze felt nice as it touches the teens' faces. The streets were quiet, you could hear the cicadas making sounds, and the rustling leaves that is carried by the wind or breeze.

"Kagami-kun…."

"What's up, kuroko?"

"You seem in deep thoughts, and that makes your face much scarier than before… Please refrain from being deep in thoughts"

"You little!"

Smack on the head.

Returned by a jab on the rib.

"Now we're even" The shorter pats his little head.

"What was that for?! Oww, I think that my ribs are broken?" glares at the shorter fella.

"Please stop spouting nonsense, and that was an advice from me. You'll be arrested someday by being charged as a murderer"

"Really? Gee, thanks~"

They parted half ways. Kagami taiga was heading towards his home, he was looking at the sky, and it was full of stars. At last he reached his home, taiga held the door knob, but he didn't twist it to open the door. First he breathed in, and looked it for a moment, then twisted it.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Taiga!"

Yes, that was his father responding to him in his usual cheerfulness, he went and give his only son a hug, then released him.

"You're late, the food is getting colder"

"Eh? A-ah… Yes"

The son took of his shoes, and walked to the kitchen. He saw his father eating happily… And …..

"Dear, isn't the food delicious? I cooked it and poured all my love to this dish. So my only son and lovely wife can eat happily!"

"…Dad…"

"Oh, taiga! Come and sit. Didn't I always tell you to not interrupt when adults talking?" the father looked at his son with fondly eyes

"Dear, look at Taiga. He's jealous, because I keep talking to you. He wants me to pay attention to him too"

"Dad!"

"Oh, what did you say? You want a hug too?! Ok then, let me first finish my meal!"

"DAD!"

His father turned to look at taiga, then gave him a look that says don't-you-see-that-I'm-talking. The son swallowed, and then he held his throat, and clenched his hand tightly as if someone was choking him, and looked at his father with sad and longing teary eyes

"Dad, what the hell are you doing? When will you stop all this crap?! Please…please…Face reality! MOM IS ALREADY DEAD!"

* * *

 ** _How is it? Was it intresting If not I'm sorry then, please review and tell me you're opinions (gomenasai if it doesn't match your tastes)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi there- desu**_

 _ **Thank you for your review, follows, and favorites~**_

 _ **Hope you like this chapter~**_

* * *

It was just me and my father, in this goddamn apartment. And know I'm facing him with dread and fear showering me. But I'm at my limit, I can't stand viewing the same scenario happening every single day! Imagining my dead mother kickin' back alive, carrying conversation with nobody, the scene was full with crazy amount of madness. It's as if he was talking with an invisible person or a ghost. Why did he return? His insanity is driving me crazy!? I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. And finally I decided to speak up.

But I couldn't say anything…

My father was shaking and shivering in his place and started mumbling gibberish. But he calmed down after a few minutes, and walked toward me…..smiling.

He moved his right arm to reach me, but I stepped back avoiding his approach. And that made him stop, dad's face was covered by his bangs, so I couldn't figure out his expression.

"What are you saying, taiga?" he looked up to me smiling…..again. I just blinked at him, I opened and closed my mouth exactly like a blobbing fish. It seems that I forgot how to talk, and the cause might be; my fear. The horrors of the past held me down. The memories are suffocating me, it's as if I'm being swallowed by darkness itself.

"Why aren't you answering me, _son_?" The way he addressed me seemed kind of forced, it's like he….no it can't be, I mean all fathers like their children, even if they make mistakes.

I kept staring at him, and I wanted to form a good, understandable sentence, but the only thing that blurted from my trembling mouth was…

"W-What?"

My mind was blank, my father's aura was beginning to come out, and it was worse than Akashi. He turned his back on me, and started walking, but he was halted by a trembling voice…

"D-Dad, p-please stop it…."

It was my voice. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, then turned himself to face me. "Stop what exactly? You're starting to talk rubbish, taiga." He said with an impassive face that can be equalled to kuroko's. _It's now or never._

"Dad, mom's dead, and you know that….." my hands can't stop sweating, I knew I'll be facing some harsh consequences, but I need to shake him to open his eyes. Father's eyes looked back to the dining table, "what are you saying?! Your mother is sitting there like always, you have gone insane, taiga. Maybe your team have taken out every bit of your sanity, I advise you to quit it…"

I curled my palm into a fist, and slammed the wall hard enough, that it cause my knuckles to bleed.

"Don't mix my friends in this! They don't even know about it! And just like I said mom died since two years ago, and you just can't even accept! Face reality, why should I suffer it when you were the one who caused this shit in the first place!"

I panted really hard, and felt the lack of oxygen in the place, but finally, I told him what was on my mind, the bottled feelings that I couldn't express for years. I collected my breath and looked straight at my father…. But I couldn't glance or look at him for a ridiculous second.

I was jumped at, pinned down on the floor with a loud ' _Bang'_ He started to punch me, kick me, and hit me with several of things over and over again. I felt my eyes and mouth swelling cause of the continuous attack, I could feel my face bruising, he started choking me with all of the force that can be exerted from his large, hard like a rock hands. I don't have any strength in this pathetic body, the blood loss is making me dizzy, _mom why did you left me with this beast?_

The rain drops impact on my wounds were insufferable, it's as if my organs are being stabbed by knives, as every single rain drop hit my wounded skin, it could get me knocked out any soon later, the pain, grieve, ache, and agony was unbearable for me to handle. I can't believe that I got the chance to escape from that inferno, it was like a bad nightmare and I wish if it were. That I can just wake up from this dream, and get my family back once again.

Talking about family…Dad, was out of his mind….when he was hitting the shit out of me, I caught a glimpse of his expression that time… he was smirking… the man had a psychotic smile on his face, he looked insane for his own good. Now, I can't call that man….father, he's the worst kind of human being….can't even call that on the boundaries of sanity…..mom would always stop him when he beat him up…..drop, another drop was on my hands, it was not the rain. I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

 _Mom why did you leave me alone? I miss you so much! I want you back, I miss your warm hugs. I miss your tender and gentle kisses. I miss that happy expression when you called my name. I miss you patting and ruffling my hair. I miss eating your homemade food. I miss hearing your voice. I miss the days when we hanged out together. I miss your laughter. I miss your empty spot in my life. I miss your support for me. I miss the time you spent with me when you came back late from work. I miss that sleeping figure that was always on the bed, but you suddenly disappeared from my life…. Mom when I saw you on that eerily white bed, you hugged me and caressed my cheeks telling me its fine and you will always be there for me…. But why when I shook your hand, you didn't open your eyes, or give me a kiss on my forehead like you always do, or smile brightly that shone like the sun, nor give me a warm and gentle hug? Am I being selfish, mom? Please let me listen to your caring voice for the last time, and let me cry on your shoulder for one last time, while hugging you tightly, so I can let out my grieve that was kept deep in my heart…Mom, I miss you, please come back…._

Now, I looked lifeless, my tears were drained thinking about my happy times with my beloved person, her spot was really empty, why should I know her value after she passed away. I sighed, there is nothing I can do. I supported my body on the near wall that was beside me, and started walking. I felt that my conscious is starting to fade away, but I heard someone call my name. That person hesitantly approached, it looked like they were checking me from afar, but got closer. Their eyes widened, so did my eyes…

There stood someone under an umbrella with a shocked face. They ran toward me tossing the umbrella aside, and called.

"KAGAMIN!"

It was my rival, Aomine Daiki childhood friend…

* * *

 _ **So...How was it? Did it turn out good? Please review and tell me your opinions, i feel happy to ready them, they make my day and pumps up to write the following chapter~**_

 ** _Until next time~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi there!**_

 _ **Sorry but the chapter is kind of short...,. GOMENASAI!**_

 _ **But hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Momoi threw the red head's left arm on her shoulder, and started supporting him to walk, Kagami's body was hurt, badly injured, he started coughing now and then, although sometimes he will groan in pain. The pink haired started thinking of taking the injured guy somewhere safe, and thought of calling the hospital, but this action caused Kagami to react.

She opened her phone, but the red head reached and covered it. Momoi looked at the injured one, "Kagamin we should call an ambulance right away!" Kagami noticed the worried face, "N-no, not the hospi..tal..." he couldn't afford to spit out a full sentence. She looked confused and shook her head, it seems that they were losing the read head by the minute, his skin has become paler and paler as the seconds passed.

Momoi didn't have time to ask him why, but she did as he told her, they walked around a corner and arrived at a neighbourhood. The place was quiet and you could only hear the heavy panting. Momoi started panting too, it was not an easy task to drag a 190 cm guy around, but at last she arrived to her destination.

She started banging the door and ringing the doorbell frivolously, so it was responded with an annoyed voice. "Shut up, I'm coming now! You're annoying the neighbours, dammit!"

The door opened and revealed a surprised looking guy.

"W-What the hell?! Satsuki, you …..And what's wrong with…Kagami?!" the astonished voice belonged to a tanned, navy haired male, who goes with the name Aomine Daiki.

"Dai-chan, help me! Kagamin is badly injured!"

Aomine nodded, he carried the red head on his back (piggyback), and went toward his bedroom. He laid Kagami carefully on the bed. It was Aomine's first time to see his rival in this state. He looked…weak with all this bruises and injuries, his thoughts were halted when he saw crimson eyes starting to open up. Kagami tried to tilt up his head, but he couldn't.

"W-where….am…I?" it seemed that he didn't notice the tanned male who was seated on the floor. "In my room." The ganguro answered back, in which it caused kagami to jolt in surprise, he looked from the corner of his eyes at Aomine.

"A….OMINE? W-Why am I here?!" Kagami started coughing harshly, he really looked pitiful in Aomine's eyes. The tanned man sighed, "Satsuki brought you here, and now shut up and get some rest"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

"..."

"Hey, Kagami what happened?" he massaged his temple, and looked at the laying figure, he waited for the answer, but it never came. Aomine sighed, he stepped on a red line, and he wanted to back off it. but kagami covered his eyes with his wrapped hands, "Pfft my hands now looks like Midorima's" Aomine started to hear his rival chuckles, "Ne, Aomine...I'm tired of this, I've had enough!? Why should I face it, why can't _he_ leave me alone?! Aomine tell me when will all of this ends?! Please tell me! Is there nothing I can do? Please tell me! Am I a lost case? Please tell me! Why should I be suffering like this? Please tell me? What have I done to be treated like that? Please tell me, AOMINE!" the red head screamed his lungs out, and Kagami started to cough again. He raised the sheet onto his face.

"Kagami...You're really a bakagami, aren't you?" Aomine sighed for the umpteenth time.

Kagami sprung out, he managed to glare at the taller male. "Am not, Ahomine! And what brought this on?"

The read head was hit on his forehead when he wanted to shout again, he rubbed his forehead gently, "Hey what was that for?! It hurts, you know?! An I'm an injured person if you hadn't noticed!"

Aomine raised his hand again, and threatend the red head, "I don't care, If you won't sleep I'll hit your head and I'll double the pain!"

Kagami closed his eyes and went into deep slumber, Aomine sighed in relief. Momoi barged in holding a first aid kit, she ordered Aomine to call some people, and the tanned man did as he was told without nagging, because he himself knew that the tiger was in huge mess.

As soon as he came back to his room, Aomine saw his childhood man still wrapping bandages around Kagami's arms. The wound was blue to purple and it was bleeding like hell. He switched to Momoi, taking a look at her face…..it was as he expected….a pained expression.

He snatched the bandage roll from Satsuki's hand and shoved her to the side, Momoi looked at him surprised, because that cocky, cold, rude and jerk Aomine was rolling bandages on Kagami's arm who was his rival. The pink haired smiled fondly at her Aomine, "Thanks Dai-chan, but next time do it gently, I mean don't push me like that."

Aomine rolled his eyes, and answered "Nn"

As Aomine finished aiding him, they heard the ringing of the doorbell, Momoi said that she will stay with Kagami and the tanned man should meet their guests. The ganguro opened the door, he was now facing his former teammates and Seirin team.

"Aomine-kun, I did as you told and gathered the team. So why did you call us here?"

Aomine sighed and moved aside to let them in. They were all following the tanned man wondering what's up, Aomine just turned to them "Just don't make too much fuss"

Seirin wondered why they are here, Aomine sighed again and opened the door. Momoi was sitting before the injured person checking his temperature. The pink haired girl was covering the injured man, so everyone excluding Aomine didn't know who that person was. Aomine moved and sat beside Momoi. All of them noticed the grimaced expression on their faces, Kuroko approached the bed, wanting to take a look at the sleeping person.

They were all surprised to hear Kuroko shout, but they were much more confused and astonished on what the pale man spouted.

"W-WHY…..I-Injured?! KAGAMI- KUN!"

* * *

 _ **Please tell me what did you think about it and sorry fo the short chapter, ah, and sorry for the errors. So please review as much as you like.**_

 _ **Until next time~**_


End file.
